battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Scrap Metal
An idea I got to make a Co-Op version of the CQ map Scrap Metal. And unlike other Co-Op levels this one can be played with up to 9 players and 1 AI teamate for story purposes. Story A Russian AA Battery shoot down a USAF Chinook carrying important intel on a plan to assault the Russian border with multiple armored divisions. Task Force 121 sends a platoon of Rangers, Force Recon, and SEALs to secure the information and the factory. Load Outs Player 1/ Capatin Macenzie(Squad Leader) *M1014 *M1911 *Limited Air Support Player 2/Specalist Garrick(Auto Riflemen) *M60E4 *M9 *Jaws of Life (needed to open multiple things and melle weapon) Player 3/Liutenant Daniels(Medic/Grenadier) *M16A3 *G17C *Medkit *M203 Player 4/ First Seargent Allen (Sapper) *UMP-45 *M9 *C4 *Claymores Player 5/ Private First Class Luthor (Riflemen) *M416 *M1911 *SMAW Player 6/ Private First Class Sven (Assistant Auto-Riflemen) *SCAR-H *M1911 *Ammo *Tripod Player 7/Master at Arms Second Class McPherson (Technican) *M110 *G17C Player 8/Corporal Denny (Sniper) *M40A3 *M1911 *Smoke Grenades Player 9/ Sonar Technician 2nd Class Rodriguez (Auto-Rifleman) *M27 IAR *M1911 *Communications Radio Mission The level starts with all players walking through a barrin city towards the factory talking about what they will do when they get home. The squad leader then tells them to keep quite as RGF have been confirmed to also be moving in to secure the crashed chinook.After Player 1s caracther briefs the others on the mission Player 5 kicks in the factory door. The squad secures the 1st floor of the factory with ease leaving Player 2s caracther questioning the intel they were, but on there way to the 2nd floor a player begins stating that he hears whispering. And the AI caracther opens the door to one of the 2nd floors rooms he is shoot and killed by multiple RGF soldiers the squad then has to fight a continous wave of RGF until they can secure the floor and move to the next floor. The cycle continues until the 2nd to final floor where the squad is given these optional SecOps: #Destroy RGF Communications in the factory(Sapper job) #Assasinate a high ranking officer leading the RGF in the factory(Sniper or Technican job) #Find and tend to the chinook crash survivors(Medic and Player 2 job) After the players have done the SecOps and/or reached the final floor the Auto-Riflemen must cut the door open and the technican or squad leader must secure the intel. The player with the squad leader will either decide to: #Tell radio operator to call a MH-6 squadron to pick them up #Decide to defend the building until reinforcements arrive #Help the Soldiers and Marines inbound to attack the city #Secure the factory until the battle is won After the decison has been made diffrent outcomes can happen depending on what the squad did: #Confused and with little leader ship the remaining RGF in the city were quickly dispatched by 2nd Marine Divison and 100th Combat Sustainment Brigade of the USMC and Nationol Guard(All sec ops completed) #Although the RGF keep the 1st Infantry Divison and 5th Marine Regiment from securing the city for 2 weeks they finally surrenderd and the city was returned to its origonal inhabitants (SecOps 1 or 2 complete) #Although the 26th Marine Regiment and 1st Cavalry Divison fought bravely the 8 week battle for the city left scores of US dead and the city still in the hands of Russia(No SecOps complete and squad leaves or dies defending) #With the 1st Marine Divison and 2nd Infantry Regiment taking the city and destroying 5 entire battallions of RGF the 222nd Army Battalion,10th Moutain Divison, and 1st Tank Battalion an open path out of Iran and alowing for the Armoured Assault on Alborz Valley and the beggining of Operation End Game.(All SecOps complete and squad stays to fight) Category:Content created by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours